<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poems of Now by Catsarebetterthandogs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060198">Poems of Now</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarebetterthandogs/pseuds/Catsarebetterthandogs'>Catsarebetterthandogs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poetry Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetic, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsarebetterthandogs/pseuds/Catsarebetterthandogs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Poems that I wanted to share with everyone because I have free time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Breakthrough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you see this anywhere else tell me because I haven't posted these anywhere</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are the beginning of an era<br/>
An era of brilliance and innovation<br/>
An era of technology and prowess<br/>
We are different then those before<br/>
We are shifting from old ideas of the past<br/>
We are breaking out from the normal<br/>
And entering new territory<br/>
We are striving for equality<br/>
Pushing for progress<br/>
Realizing that what we have is not enough<br/>
We will not stand back and take abuse<br/>
We stand up for what is right<br/>
We are young innovators<br/>
And young technicians<br/>
Poets and writers<br/>
We are the Beginning<br/>
We will shape our future<br/>
We will use our past<br/>
We will breakthrough</p><p>-A.A</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Perfect Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We are groomed to perfection and those who stand out are killed</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you see this anywhere else tell me because I haven t posted these anywhere</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Perfect Garden</p><p>Creativity Suppressed<br/>Differences Destroyed<br/>Head Down<br/>Act no different than the rest</p><p>Personality gone<br/>Individuality just a concept<br/>Don't try being different <br/>You WILL be mowed down</p><p>Stare at your phone<br/>Hide behind technology<br/>Don't look up <br/>You will be disappointed</p><p>Close your eyes to the injustice<br/>Be lucky you are the same<br/>As long as you blend in<br/>No one will suspect a thing</p><p> </p><p>Higher powers silence <br/>Those who stand up<br/>Mowing there perfect garden<br/>Destroying those who stray</p><p>Get fed propaganda<br/>Be watered with lies<br/>Take it all in<br/>Absorb enough to survive</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dark of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When everyone is asleep he comes out and drinks the night away</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is an oldddd one. This is one of the first poems I made seriously. I made it in 2019.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the dark of night <br/>When the only thing to be heard<br/>Is the sound of the wind blowing at the window<br/>If you stay awake for long enough <br/>You might hear the movements<br/>Of the one who never sleeps<br/>Whether its 3 4 or 5<br/>The one is always awake<br/>They are awake at night and never seen in the day<br/>they tuck all the kids into bed<br/>And sit up with a bottle of brandy<br/>Slowly drinking the night away watching the world in its truest state<br/>If you try to go up to the one <br/>They will usher you back to bed<br/>Past the sleeping parents and snoozing children <br/>You will fall asleep and your memories of the one will fade<br/>For the one enjoys the world from afar<br/>Where humans touch is not planted<br/>If you encounter the one than you are blesses</p><p>-A.A</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who I Am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I don't know who I'm not but I know who I am</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who am I</p><p>Who would i be if I wasn't sad<br/>
Who would I be if I wasn't a liar<br/>
Who would i be if I wasn't secretive, useless, or two-faced<br/>
Who would i be if i wasn't anxious<br/>
Who would i be if I wasn't flawed</p><p>Who would i be if i wasn't strong<br/>
Who would i be if i wasn't tough<br/>
Who would I be if I wasn't smart, kind, loved</p><p>Who would i be if I was happy all the time<br/>
Who would i be if I was perfect<br/>
Who would i be if I was short<br/>
Who would i be if I had no issues<br/>
Who would i be if i could handle the world<br/>
Who would i be if i never cracked under pressure<br/>
Who would I be if I be if i thought i was enough<br/>
Who would i be if i was proud of everything I've accomplished<br/>
Who would i be if I could say i was happy without half-lying<br/>
I don't know who i would be<br/>
But i know who I wouldn't be<br/>
I wouldn't be me<br/>
I wouldn't be y/n<br/>
Who would i be if I wasn't y/n<br/>
Who knows?<br/>
All i know is Who I Am</p><p>-A.A</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to change the names in the poem to y/n because i don't want everyone to know my name yet and I'm not creative enough to come up with a name that works well with the poem besides mine.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>